


Canadian Thanksgiving

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Dief wants apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet challenge 37 apology

As Barbara pulled her apple pie out of Stanley's oven she let the scent of baked apples and pie crust wash over her. On the stove top her _almost_ world famous mashed potatoes where cooking. It felt strange to have Thanksgiving in October, but if having a Canadian Thanksgiving made Constable Fraser feel more at home than she was happy to do it. When Barbara turned around from sitting her pie on the counter she saw Diefenbaker sitting on the floor looking up at her- his eyes were big and he was whimpering. She couldn't help but notice that Diefenbaker licked his muzzle while still looking up at her with big, round eyes.

'Oh no, this pie isn't for you. I heard what Benton said about not giving you treats and don't try that look on me, my Stanley invented that look.'

Diefenbaker barked.

'Apology accepted. Now, why don't you go watch the curling game with Stanley and Benton.'

As Diefenbaker walked away Barbara felt bad for being so stern, but she was sure Diefenbaker would get plenty of treats from Damian when he would 'accidently' drop food from his plate. He always was a push over for big, puppy dog eyes, after all.  
***************  
Dief lay under Golden Hair's table. His stomach was full and he was licking brown, salty liquid off his muzzle. The smell of cooked meat and vegetables tickled his nose. Golden Hair's sire dropped another piece of food (Dief had been hoping for some of the cooked apples Golden Hair's mother had made, but it was cooked bird ). Dief snapped up the meat and thought about his good fortune. All he had to do was act like a starving pup and Golden Hair's sire gave him yummy food.


End file.
